No estás solo
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Mahiru es un chico de tan solo 15 años de edad, valiente y capaz de hacer todo lo que se propone, por ello Kuroo a veces olvida que este chico también tiene miedos, sufre de pesadillas e inseguridades. Desde hace días Kuroo se despierta por los suaves quejidos de Mahiru en medio de pesadillas ¿Qué hará el servamp de la pereza al ver el deplorable estado del castaño?


Contenido: Shounen-ai, romance, probable OCC, One-shot corto

Pareja: KuroMahi (Sleppy Ash/Kuroo x Mahiru) Pareja pereza.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Ok vale, me he perdido dos días de este reto, pero tengo como excusa el hecho de no poder haber imaginado nada con las palabras de dichos días y perder a mitad de camino la inspiración (además de que me llegó tarea escolar inesperada u.u). Aun así aquí les vengo con el día número 5 del reto propuesto en el grupo de **Servamp** **「** **Club de lectura** **」** **,** la palabra es soledad. Antes de leer les recuerdo que ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen, sino que es todo propiedad de Strike Tanaka, yo solo hago el fanfic por ocio y sin fines de lucro. ¡Disfruten!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _"Mamá…mamá…"_ no importa cuánto estirara su pequeño brazo, no importa cuánto intentara correr con esas cortas piernas, jamás lograba alcanzarla. Sus piecitos le pesaban como plomo, las lágrimas casi no le dejaban respirar, tenía miedo. No importa cuántas veces la llamaba ella nunca volteaba, de hecho pareciera que sus pasos eran cada vez mas agigantados y los separaban cada vez mas. Su garganta ya seca de los gritos intentó por última vez llamarla pero simplemente ya no pudo hacerlo. _"No me dejes solo…"_ fue su último pensamiento.

El escandaloso ruido de la alarma hizo que Shirota Mahiru por fin abriera los ojos, en donde se percibían claros rastros de lágrimas.

Sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón a gran velocidad, sus manos temblorosas, su espalda cubierta de sudor y su respiración agitada, Mahiru intento recuperar la compostura, por lo que dejó que la alarma sonara un rato más.

-Mahiru…apaga ya la alarma- decía una voz somnolienta desde el suelo. Era Kuroo, en su forma de gato, quien intentaba cubrirse con la sabana sus peludas orejas, queriendo regresar al mundo de los sueños. Sin decir nada, Mahiru estiró su brazo para por fin silenciar el molesto sonido.

Suspiró un par de veces más antes de incorporarse y sentarse al borde de la cama. A Kuroo le resultó extraño que su eve no saliera rápidamente de la cama como siempre para comenzar con sus actividades del día, por lo que, empujado por la curiosidad, se volteó nuevamente para ver el rostro del castaño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba aun con desgana.

-¿Eh? N-no, nada- finalmente Mahiru se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Segundos después Kuroo escuchó el típico gotear del agua, Mahiru estaba tomando una ducha. Después de aquella escena, a pesar de quererlo, Kuroo no pudo conciliar el sueño una vez más, el rostro de Mahiru con aquella expresión que nunca había visto en él, simplemente se negaba a desaparecer de su mente.

Cuando Mahiru salió de la ducha, su semblante era mucho mejor, aunque Kuroo aun percibía aquella inseguridad y confusión en sus ojos que vio cuando despertó. Mahiru se vistió, desayunó y finalmente tomó a Kuroo para dirigirse a la escuela. La rutina era completamente normal, Mahiru también regresaba a ser el mismo de antes, por lo que el servamp concluyó que lo de esta mañana simplemente había sido una pesadilla que no se repetiría. Estaba equivocado.

Con esta, se cumplían dos semanas enteras desde que Mahiru despertaba con aquel extraño semblante, y no solo eso, lo que parecía ser un simple mal sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla de todas las noches. Kuroo en algún momento se había percatado de los extraños murmullos que soltaba cada noche Mahiru mientras se hacia un pequeño ovillo entre las sabanas de su cama.

-Que molesto…- murmuró Kuroo antes de pasar a su forma humana y acercarse al borde de la cama. Retiró con delicadeza la sábana, dejando ver el asustado rostro del chico, quien aun entre sueños temblaba y murmuraba.

-No me dejes solo…-alcanzó a entender Kuroo. Levantó una ceja un tanto intrigado, en realidad después de todo lo pasado con Tsubaki, el C3 y los demás problemas creía que Mahiru era en realidad un individuo fuerte y valiente, a veces olvidaba que el chico era solamente un simple humano de tan solo 15 años de edad.

-Mahiru- susurró mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo movía levemente, intentando despertarlo, sus intentos se prologaron algunos minutos más antes de que pudiera cumplir su cometido. Mahiru despertó levemente aturdido y asustado. Tuvo que sostener el brazo de Kuroo para asegurarse que se encontraba despierto.

-¿Q-que sucede, Kuroo?- intento sonreír para fingir que no pasaba nada, pero aquella mueca solo era una imitación patética de la verdadera sonrisa que solía mostrar el castaño, por razones desconocidas a Kuroo le molestó aquello. ¿Por qué intentaba hacerse el fuerte cuando era obvio que estaba aterrorizado? ¿Por qué no le contaba lo que le había estado atormentando aquellas últimas dos semanas? ¿Era de tan poca confianza?

Pero, como bien sabemos, Kuroo es de pocas palabras y le es difícil exteriorizar aquello que en realidad piensa, más si es hacia alguien tan cercano como su eve.

-Muévete- más que una petición, lo de Kuroo parecía una orden. Antes de que Mahiru pudiera hacer espacio a Kuroo en la estrecha cama, fue el servamp quien lo empujó y se acurrucó junto a Mahiru. Pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su costado, mientras que con el otro se aseguro de acercar la cabeza castaña a su hombro. La posición, un tanto comprometedora, dejó que Mahiru dejara en el olvido su temor y abriera paso a su nerviosismo y sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- volvió a preguntar un confundido Mahiru, sintiendo su rostro terriblemente cerca de Kuroo, podía sentir a detalle su respiración en su cuello.

-Es molesto oírte todas las noches quejarte, así que solo duérmete de una vez- sentenció Kuroo intentando que Mahiru no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas, sujetándolo fuertemente para que no se despegara de su hombro.

Pasaron los minutos más incómodos de toda su existencia para Kuroo pero finalmente pudo descansar la tensión de sus músculos cuando empezó a escuchar la sueva respiración de Mahiru cerca, indicando que se había quedado nuevamente dormido.

Para Kuroo las emociones, sentimientos y miedo humanos era un tema completamente desconocido. Él era un vampiro que ya había pasado por cientos de años de vida, por lo que los 15 años de Mahiru solamente eran un suspiro comparado con sus largos años de experiencias. Aun así, no podía evitar sentir incertidumbre y desespero al ver en tal deplorable estado a Mahiru. No lo haría soltar sus miedos a la fuerza, pero al menos podía intentar apaciguar su corazón, podía intentar alejar sus miedos.

La mano que estaba en la cabeza del chico dejó de hacer presión para después entrelazar sus dedos entre las hebras castañas del chico, disfrutando la suavidad de su cabello.

-No estás solo, Mahiru-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado, justo antes de caer también en un profundo sueño.

 **-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Me pareció lindo un Kuroo intentando apapachar a Mahiru, así que este fue el resultado de dicha inspiración. ¿Qué les pareció? Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews ya sea por fanfiction o amor-yaoi. ¡Me esforzaré para cumplir la mayor cantidad de días de este reto! ¡Eso quiere decir que espero leerlos muy pronto! ¡Muchas gracias por leer, Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
